Joel Vol 1 1
After the events of Hellbenders, Joel separated himself from the world and suffered a deep depression. He then decides to start a new life with a new family. But eventually his past will hunt him down. Appearing in "Joel: Part 1" Featured Characters: * Joel Black Supporting Characters: * Jake Black (First Appearance) * Elizabeth Black (First Appearance) Villains: * Werewolves (First Appearance) Locations: * Alaska Script for "Joel: Part 1" - We start our story in the deep part of the woods, it is quite all you can hear is the sound of birds chirping and the trees swaying in the wind. -We see Joel with his cross-bow walking through the forest, he sees a deer from afar and slowly takes a knee and loads his crossbow. When raising his crossbow to aim. -The deer quickly looks at him and runs away, Joel stupidly takes the shot anyways and hits the deer in the neck but the deer keeps running -"Hell" Joel whispers under his breath - Joel got up to walk over to the blood were the deer was hit and started to track it down  -20 minutes passed and Joel finds the deer on the ground suffering with the bow in his neck  -Joel takes out his knife and puts the deer out of its misery.  (Joel narrates) "The deer wasn't that big but it's still food on the table I'm great full for anything I get but deer is always the best" -Joel takes the deer and carry's it on his back  "Now for the walk home" - 30 minutes later and Joel reaches a river, a few minutes beyond the river is Joel's house  " This is going to be fun"  -The flowing river is deep enough for the water to reach Joel's chest -He is almost half way across the river when the water gets rough. Joel is starting to lose control and falls  -The deer is keeping him under water so he decided to let it go. He surfaces from the water to catch his breath but that wasn't enough, the water carried him Down stream.  "crap" -Joel is helpless and has no control he tries to grab onto incoming branches but he could not reach them  -The river is running faster, he is stuck in the rapids  -Joel knows what's coming up, a big waterfall -He braceses himself for the fall "This is going to hurt" -He falls off the edge of the waterfall -He then crashed into the bottom breaking his arm and his leg, he finally crawls to shore and passes out  -Joel wakes up 10 minutes later In pain  "Christ this hurts" - He then remembers that there is a healing spell, but forgot how it went. it's been 10 years since he's done sorcery.  - Blood is gushing out of the wound, thinking for a good 5 minutes he remembered the spell  -Joel holds his hand over the broken bone and says "Curabit istud vulnus. Tollendum omnes. Id quod peto. Sic fiat."  The bone then snaps into place  -Joel yells from the pain, then does the same with his leg.  "That spell is probably the most important out of them all, how could I have almost forgotten? Has it been that long"  -The only way to get to his house now is to climb up the rock wall  -He is now healed and is prepared for the climb  -He takes his crossbow and raps it around his back and then starts to climb  -The rock wall is slippery from the water fall that is next to it. But Joel is doing well.  Joel is almost at the top when a rock brakes off  -Joel only has one arm holding him from falling to his death. he quickly grabbed a corner to hang on to -He then makes it to the top and is now exhausted from what he's just been thought  -When he finally makes it to his house he opens the door only to be greeted by his wife Elisabeth .       (Joel narrates) " There she was as beautiful as always, she has short brown hair and light brown eyes how lucky I am to have her, when I first meet her I was at a bar, I've seen her a couple times before but I never had a chance to talk to her but this day I did. We talked about ourselves and our lives. (I didn't tell her everything of course) I told her I just got over the loss of my brothers (I didn't tell her I killed them) and that they were everything I had. She told me she just got out of an abusive relationship and she just wanted to run away. So, I asked her " let's just run away together and leave this world" she agreed. We both became what people called bush people I made my own house out the trees that were nearby, we ate the food I killed the night before. We disconnected ourselves from the outside world and had a child. I now have a son named Jake he just turned 9 he is a strong boy I raised him to be that way. Both of them are everything I have now. So, I stopped my monster hunting business, that's not who I am anymore I'm a family guy now I just want to be normal. I lock away all my swords and mystical items away because I knew that one day they were just going to get us killed." -" Are you OK Joel, what the hell happened out there me and Jake we're getting worried " Elisabeth said  " I'm fine everything is fine Elisabeth" Joel said  "Dad you are bleeding"  " Joel come sit Down I'm going to pack you up." She said with a demanding voice  -Joel sat down while Elisabeth stitched his wounds "I had this deer and I almost made it home until I reached the river, I decided to cross like an moron and lost it. The river took me into a water fall and I survived miraculously"   "Well we are glad you made it out alive, I don't know what we could have down without you.  -Jake was sitting across from Joel reading a book. "Jake" Joel said  "Ya?" He responded  "I'm not as young as I was, and I can't do this alone, so tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to hunt.” -"Really dad!" Jake said with an exited voice  - Elisabeth was done stitching  - "Are you sure he is old enough? Don’t want my baby getting hurt" Elisabeth asked  "He's more than old enough, it's time for him to learn. It's time for him to become a man."  -That night Joel had a nightmare Joel's dream -Joel was slaying demons left and right, he was surrounded  there was nothing he could do. He knew he couldn't take them all out but he had to try. Joel unleashed his flaming sword and slashed at two demons cutting them in half. Then Joel dropped his sword and fell on his knees. He had just killed his brothers. Joel woke up from his dream in a panic.  -  "What's wrong" Elisabeth asked  "Nothing just a bad dream" " I need some air" Joel said as he got out of his bed  As Joel was walking out of the house to go outside he caught Jake trying to pick a lock that lead to a closest " Jake! What have I told you about never going in there! It's locked for a reason." Joel yells "I just wanted to know, what's the big deal? What are you hiding?"  "I will tell you when you are older now go back to bed." " Fine "  (Joel narrates) " I never want him to find out about my past, that closet contains everything I'm trying to forget. I will never tell him." -  morning - - We see Jake sleeping on his bed when all of a sudden Joel nudging him with the cross bow  "Wake up we are leaving" Joel demanded  " Jeez this early?" Jake mound  -Joel then handed Jake the crossbow  "you're going to need this." Joel said "I don't know how to use it."  "I will teach you let's go."  -Joel and Jake begin to exit the house then Elisabeth stopped them "You be safe, and stay close to dad alright?" Elisabeth said  "Alright mom I won't leave his sight" -Joel and Jake exit the house and entered the forest -"what are we hunting?" Jake asked  -"Deer" -" how do you know we're to look?" " trust your instinct and be patient" 10 minutes into the hunt and Jake spots something -"look dad fresh tracks"  -Joel takes a look  -"those aren't deer tracks" says Joel  -"then what are they?" Jake asked  -Joel knows exactly what kind of animal it is  ( Joel nitrates ) " Werewolf, and by the looks of it he was looking for something" -Howling is being heard beyond the trees -"Get behind me Jake"  -Joel then takes a revolver out of the back of his pants  "What's wrong dad?" Jake asked  - A man then appears from behind a tree  - "Hey their stranger, listen I'm looking for a lost person goes by the name of Joel black"  - Joel stayed silent and alarmed he knew who this man was, he was a werewolf that could which between man and beast. He could tell by the shape of his eye and the way he stood The man grew out claws " You see this man killed my father I'm just here to seek my revenge." The man then turned from man to beast in an instant  "JAKE RUN HOME NOW!" The werewolf then attacks Joel knocking him down  -Joel is now pined to the ground helpless,  -Joel the takes his revolver and shoots it 3 times in the chest and one in the head while his on top of him, killing it instantly  -Joel then pushes the lifeless werewolf body of him  -Joel is covered with his werewolf blood  - when Joel stands he finds three other werewolves surrounding him  Before they could attack he sets a ring of fire keeping them back. One jumps over the fire and attacks but Joel sets a time bubble on it freezing it in midair. Joel then takes out a knife and throws it in between its eyes ultimately killing the beast. The lifeless body falls to the ground 2 are left  -all of Joel's spells and fighting techniques are coming back to him -Joel then creates a fire Burst spell and sets one on fire, the scream of the dying werewolf can be heard for miles.  One is left  Joel decides to unload the rest of his bullets from the revolver on the last werewolf but that doesn't stop it.  The werewolf then leaps forward and strikes Joel across the face leaving three big claw marks  Joel then uses a force push spell to push a tree down  The tree then falls on the last werewolf Crushing what was left of it  -Joel is wetting, his clothes are nothing but red from the werewolf blood  -a scream can be heard coming towards his house "no no No No NO!! " Joel yells as he's runs franticly towards his house Once Joel got to his house there was blood marks on the front door "Oh god not again"  Joel then barges through the door only to find Elisabeth on the floor with covered with her own blood. Joel dropped to his knees and held her in his arms  "......They took him Joel they took our baby......get him back .....Thank you for everything....." Elisabeth spook as she took her last dying breath. -Joel then broke our crying  Joel's crossbow was next to Elisabeth Joel nitrates  "They took my family away again." We skip to Joel digging a grave for Elisabeth and putting her in it "My world has crashed once more." We now see Joel opening the locked closet - He takes the trench coat and puts it on, then takes the swords and raps them on his back, Joel then grabs the double barrel shot gun and walks out the house "I guess you can't out run who you were born to be..." Joel goes around the Back of the house to a large object that is covered by a tarp, Joel pulls off the tarp revealing his motorcycle.  “Pain hurts, it demands to be felt, but it changed me” Joel then lights a cigar and rides off into the distance End of part 1 Category:Comics Category:Joel Black comics